woozworld_20s_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
William Wolfgang Albert Rolando
Synopsis Born in March of 1885, in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, William Wolfgang Albert Rolando was the 29th President of the United States of America, A Multi-Billionaire, and Owner of 2 Major Companies in the Great Depression. Over the year, Rolando became very popular through the Fast-Growing Northeast and the Low Economic Dirty South. He was the Mayor of Louisiana two years before he ran for President in 1920. William is married to First Lady and Former Secretary of State Antoinette Bowes. The two married in December of 1922. Early Life William Wolfgang Albert Rolando was the only child of Monica Wilson and John Rolando. Sadly, The couple died being poisoned in their Vacation Lodge in Australia in 1887 when William was only 2 years of age. Soon, William was taken in by his Great-Aunt until William turned of age to be left alone. Bullied Lifestyle When, William went to boarding school in New York City, He was a very Shy and Nerdy type of kid. He was often bullied and called names like Dweeb, Loser, Maniac, Idiot, Stupid, Foolish, Four-Eyes, and Etc. This made William want to kill himself or leave the Boarding School at once but William couldn't because he had no Paternal or Maternal family elsewhere in the United States, All of his Family were back in Europe. So, William had to deal with Double Chores, Hate, Bullying every single day for 2 more years and he finally was of the age 18 and left New York City and moved the state of Louisiana. Mayor of Louisiana William had already been living in New Orleans for 3 years and enjoyed the place dearly and thought of leading the Whole State. When he was 33, He decided to run for Mayor of New Orleans and surprisingly he got elected. A couple of months later, An Hurricane struck and there was lots of damage in the City and lot of the money from his Paycheck went to the damage, So William soon resigned as Mayor of New Orleans. New Job and Marriage When William became 34, He found out he had owned 2 Major Companies since he was 20 years of age. He was shocked that the government never told him and he had lots of things to do. New Headquarters, New Offices, and lots of Workers to hire. He quickly, started to advertise around the dirty south and parts of Northeastern United States to hire workers and some of the money contributed to Offices in Atlanta, Maine, Maryland, and especially in New Orleans which was the New Headquarters of the 2 companies. One of the Workers were an English Immigrant, Antoinette Bowes-Lyon sister of the to-be Queen of England, Elizabeth Bowes-Lyon. She was sent to America so she could be successful in Marriage and in Life. The two soon developed a very professional and quite romantic relationship, The two did lots together and in 1920, William thought it was time! The Proposal and Marriage The proposal was very sweet and took place in 1920, A Couple of Years after the Great Depression in America, and a Few Years before Elizabeth become one of the Powerful Leaders in the World. So Until, Antoinette and William married. Kennedy Buchanan was acting roles as of the First Lady. The proposal was very amusing and romantic at the same time, This is how it took place: William told Antoinette that her father was sick back in England, So very concerned Antoinette rushed to England and immediately she got there she rode to the Hospital and laid in tears with her Father "Pretending" to be weak. William, came out of the curtains and knelt down and asked her into marriage. Antoinette was shocked he would do such thing on such an occasion and looked at William in tears and spat and slapped him, William just chuckled. One of the Hospital's nurse whispered something into Antoinette's ear and she instantly caught on and agreed to be William's wife. A week later, William and Antoinette flew on their private golden two seat of that time's Airplane back to America and that is when William announced he'll be running for President. America's 29th President and Leading into the Great Depression A week after the Historic Proposal, William came back to America and announced he'll be running for President of 1921. The Election was very hard for William, But he promised the people he wouldn't back down like he did to the people of New Orleans and in one of his Campaigns he apologized for that. He was very generous and kind throughout his Debates and Speeches towards other Candidates, and possibly due to that he was elected on January 18th 1921 as the 29th President of the United States of America. 1921's beginning was very good and happy for William and his Wife, Until the Economy dropped, People lost their homes, People lost their jobs, Taxes got higher, and Etc. People were wondering if this was a setup or if William was taking all of America's budget! Protest began, Fires began, Cars rang, The American people went crazy! IT WAS THE START OF THE GREAT DEPRESSION!!!!!!! JOIN THE ROLEPLAY TO SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN!!!!